


Dango and Dormitory

by Nherizu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen confronts Kanda, and Kanda retaliates in a way that makes Allen (or his belly) happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dango and Dormitory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: D. Gray-man is Katsura Hoshino's.
> 
> Pairing: Kanda/Allen or Allen/Kanda. It depends on how you look at it.
> 
> Hello! It's been a while since the last time I posted Yullen fanfiction. I missed this fandom so much! :D
> 
> Anyway, this is a short fic I wrote for a challenge back then in 2014 (prompt: wants). Big thanks to salmonellagogo for betareading this.
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

**Dango and Dormitory**

Allen rushed downstairs, passing through the narrow hallway of his dormitory. He almost bumped into Lavi and Lenalee, who were snogging without a care in the world about where they were, or about the chance of being seen by Dorm Leader Komui. He skidded to a stop when he reached the farthest room—that one room he (more often than not) avoided because of the darkness that seemed to always surround it. Today, the darkness was the last thing on his mind, though. He kicked the door open and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Kanda!"

Kanda looked up from the creepy sword he was polishing on the bed (what kind of student was barmy enough to bring a sword to his school?), and glared. "Beansprout. Get. Out."

"You!" Allen could hardly control the tremors in his hand, as he pointed his forefinger at Kanda. "You ate my dango!"

"What?" Kanda rose to his feet, walking towards Allen slowly, menacingly. Allen couldn't believe Kanda was only seventeen, with the way he looked right now. "I did not," said Kanda.

"You did, too! Jeryy told me it was you who took away the special dango he made for me!"

"What special dango?" Kanda snorted. His face was so close to Allen, his breath warm against Allen's cheek, but that wasn't the thing that captured Allen's attention. He grinned triumphantly.

"What's this?" Allen swiped his finger along Kanda's lower lip, and then brought it to his own mouth to taste it. He ignored the way Kanda's eyes seemed to be a shade darker and said, "You _did_ eat my dango."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "No, I ate soba."

"That was soba-flavored dango!"

"Exactly why I ate _soba_."

Allen glared at Kanda, but after a while he lost his energy. His stomach grumbled, and he dropped himself to the floor. "Hungry," he whimpered.

"What the—didn't you eat anything else?" Kanda asked.

"That was the last money I had, stupid Kanda," said Allen. "And Jeryy gave me a discount for willing to try his newest flavor, too …."

Kanda didn't say anything, but Allen was sure he was observing Allen from above. Allen didn't need to look up to know that he must have been mocking him—

"Really, Beansprout," Kanda said and pulled Allen's arm, slamming him against the door. "Idiot beansprout," he said, and kissed Allen on the lips. It was no longer than two or three seconds, but enough to make Allen blink stupidly. "Come on," Kanda said when Allen couldn't do anything smarter than gape.

"Come on … where?" Allen asked.

"To Jeryy's," said Kanda.

"You …." Allen's cheeks hurt from grinning now. "You're paying for me?"

"Don't make it a habit."

Allen could cry in joy. "But can I order dango and pizza and steak and noodles? And some burgers and, oh, let's not forget pudding for dessert, and some ice cream, and chocolate cakes—"

"Beansprout …."

Kanda silenced him with a kiss again.

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, fluff! Haha, I think we all need fluff after everything that happened in the manga. Oh, by the way, the anime's new season is coming up! So excited! :D
> 
> And, as usual, if you could drop me a review and let me know what you think of this short piece, I'd be really grateful. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
